Mega Man X: Knights of the Hexagonal table
Mega Man X: Knights of the Hexagonal table is A Game for The 3DS. While It Does Have "Mega Man X" in its name, it is set in an alternate universe. 'Gameplay' The Game Is Played Like An RPG. However, It Sets a Time Limit for You to Attack, Giving it an action feel. The time limit is neither too fast nor too slow, giving you Just enough time to decide. There Are Five Types Of Attacks: Strike, Combo, Element, Team Blast, And Giga Crush. Strike is A Single, Albeit More Powerful than average attack. Combo is A Series of less powerful attacks That Combined, Dish out More Damage. To Succesfully perform a Combo Attack, You Have to Hit the Red Speech bubble that says "Combo Attack" With Your Stylus. The Timing of each stroke determines how much damage you do with each hit. Element can (Taking a cue from the MMZ Series) Only be used If You Have An Element Gem equipped. Each Element attack Differs. Ice Causes a small glacier to form around the enemy, And Then Shatter, Damaging it. Thunder Causes a thunder to damage the enemy, and Fire scorches the enemy. Of These, Ice Causes the Effect Frostbite, Fire Causes the effect Burn, and Thunder causes the effect Shock. Team Blast Uses The Three Characters in your party to dish out special attacks. And Giga Crush (Which can only be used after you build up the Giga Crush Bar By Attacking) Is A Super-powerful attack which can easily destroy any ordinary enemy and deal great damage to bosses (You Do not gain Experience by using giga crush). There Are Five Status Ailments: The Aforementioned Frostbite, burn and Shock, Poison and Stun. Stun (Just like Its Name) Paralyzes a character. Frostbite, Burn And Poison Have the same function, which is damaging. The difference is the quantity of damage they give. Shock disrupts the character's movements, and may cause it to attack an unintended foe, among other things. (The Latter two can only be inflicted on the players, not on the Enemies.) While The Overworld Is Two-dimensional, The Battle Mode Is Three-Dimensional And Heavily Polygonal. 'Characters' Squire Max: The Counterpart to X. Merlin the Magician Had a Vision Describing a young boy who would rise to greatness during a "Dark Age" And He Attributes this vision To Max. While He Does Have A Lot on His Shoulders, Max Believes that he is "Just an Ordinary Kid". He Was Only an Infant When He Was Left at Merlin's Doorstep, and he doesn't remember his parents. He Is Currently Training under Sir Nihil (Zero), And, As Such, Merlin Bestowed upon him a blade of mystic energy similar to Sir Nihil's, Only Green. Max Is More Reliant on his Elemental Magic (I.E. The Element Attack Option) Than Blunt Attacks, Referencing the Extreme Pacifism Of The Character He Is Based On. Sir Nihil (Pronounced NAH-ye-hill): ' The Counterpart To Zero. Sir Nihil Is the First-born of the Late King Arthur, And Serves the royal guard as their "Number One Knight". As He Is the Son of the King, Merlin (Dr. Cain) bestowed upon him a gift: A Red Blade Made Of Mystic Energy. Nihil Is More Reliant on Combo Attacks than Elemental Magic or a Single Attack, Referencing the Strength of the character he is based on. '''Merlin (Pronounced "Merlain") The Magician: ' The Counterpart Of Dr. Cain. Merlin Was the Right-hand man of King Arthur, And (In A Divergence from arthurian myth) Brother Of Taliesyn (Dr. Cossack) And Uncle To Morgan Le Fay (Berkana). Merlin Was The Maker of The "Forged Blade",Which Is Nihil's Energy Sword (Forged Of Courage), And Later The "Hero Blade", Max's Energy Blade (Forged Of Kindness), And He Is Also Known For Constructing Stone Edge, Stigma (Sigma)'s Stone Club/Blade. He Is the One Responsible for brewing the Ambrosia Necessary to heal the heroes. And Besides that, He Catalogues the Foes they encounter using his Magical Tome. Upon Attacking a new enemy, He'll Comment on It, jokingly (Though this can be disabled), Referencing the Arthurian Merlin's Joking personality. He Passively References his Master, Blaise, (Dr.Light), His Father, A Demon (Dr. Wily) And His Brother, Taliesyn (Who Does not have any magical knowledge), Several times over the course of the game. 'Percival: ' The Counterpart of Axl. A Former Knight of the Hexagonal Table, Percival Was One Of The Most Trusted Knights of King Arthur. When Stigma (Sigma) Took Over, Percival Left, As He Would Serve No Master other than Arthur. His Signature weapons are a pair of Axe/Hammer Combos, Respectively Named "Hellchopper" And "Marrowsplitter". Percival is more reliant on single attacks than The Other types, referencing the mildness of the character he is based on. 'Stigma: ' The Counterpart of sigma. When Arthur passed away, His Successor was stigma. Unfortunately, Stigma Used The Knights’ Loyalty To Stage A Rebellion. His Right Hand Man Is Sir Bedivere (Vile), who follows him willingly. In The intro stage, Stigma Unleashed a Werewolf (Velguarder) On Megashire, Only For It To Be Defeated by Max. Then, He Himself fought Max in an Unwinnable, fixed Battle. Stigma Defeated Max In A Single Blow. In The Fourth Castle Stage, You Fight Stigma In Another Fixed Battle. To Defeat Him, You must lower his health to One-eighth, And Use Giga Crush/Team Blast. Story The Story Begins In Max's House, Where Nihil Is Training him. And Then Begins your typical Tutorial; Nihil Releases a slew of Sir Mets To Fight Max three times. The First Time, You Fight Three Mets, and He Teaches The Player about Strike, Combo And Elemental Attacks. In The Second, He Unleashes two mets and teaches about Team Blast. And In The Third, There Is One Met, And He Teaches about Giga Crush. Max Heads To Megashire, Where You Can Buy Items. After Talking to everyone, A White Werewolf Appears and attacks Max. This Is The First Real Fight. After Beating The Werewolf, Stigma Appears, Announcing A Coup. A Battle Ensues, And He Defeats Max With A Single Blow. The Next Day, Max Wakes In Merlin's House, Where He Introduces Him To A New Character: Sir Percival Of The Hexagonal Table. Percival Explains the backstory behind Stigma's Coup, Clarifying That The Knights Of The Hexagonal Table Are Duty-Bound To Serve The King, Except For Percival Himself, As He Is Exempt From That. Stigma, He Says, Was A General During The Civil War, And Arthur trusted him immensely. Sadly, Stigma Went Mad With Power, And Was Corrupted During A Dark Ritual That Intended To Increase His Power. Even Excalibur Was Corrupted By This 'Dark Energy', And Was Rechristened Darkcalibur. Merlin States That, Albeit Powerful, The Knights Of The Hexagonal Table Are Stigma's Only Forces. He Sends The Trio To Do Battle With Each Of Them. They Are: Lamorak (Dynamo),Pellinore (Gate), Bors (High Max), Bedivere (Vile), Gareth (Gareth), Tor, Galahad And Gawain (All Original). At This Point, The Player May Choose which one to go to. After Beating Them All, The Three Go To The Castle Stages, Fighting Three Bosses: The Questing Beast, The Basilisk And The Hippocampus. In The Fourth Castle Stage, You Meet Stigma. Stigma Boasts That He Is Invincible, And That Their Destiny Is To Die At His Hands. Max Retorts that the future is "What We Make Of It, And It Is Not Set In Stone". A Final, Fixed Battle Ensues. After Beating Him, The Credits Show, Displaying What Happened To The Characters you met in this adventure... After The Credits, Stigma Appears, Stating that what (Max) Achieved was but a temporary victory, and that he will Return. Ranking ''X: The Best Rank. To Get It, You Must Defeat The Enemy With Minimum Damage AND Use Giga Crush At Least Twice. Needless to say, this rank Is More Reasonably achieved When Fighting Bosses. ''S: The Second-best Rank. To Get It, You Must Defeat The Enemy With Minimum Damage AND Use Giga Crush At Least Once. ''A: The Third Best Rank. To Get It, You Must Defeat The Enemy With Minimum Damage. B: The Second-lowest Rank. To Get It, You Must Defeat The Enemy with Medium Damage. C: The Lowest Rank. To get it, you must have defeated the enemy with High Damage. Graphics The Graphics Are Superdeformed, But Not In Powered-up Style. In Fact, The Graphics are much more similar to ''Super Paper Mario Than Anything Else. The Graphics Are Also Vectored, Giving it a hand-drawn appearance. Character Design The Capcom Designers tried to Create A Middle Ground Between The Characters' Megaman X Designs and the appearance of a stereotypical Knight. The Designs of the Characters have references to their ranks. A Met (Called a 'Sir Met' Here) Is Low In The pecking order, so it only wears a visor. Max Is A Squire, So He Only Wears a helmet and squire defensive clothing. Percival Is A Knight of the Hexagonal Table, so he wears royal armor from head to toe. Reception The Game Was Praised by Critics on Its Innovative storyline, Fluid Gameplay And Incredible Graphics, Commenting they gave it a "Nostalgic" Feel. They Criticized it, however, on the fact the overworld is 2D, Invariably Leading the player into forced battles. The Game Received Mostly Positive Reviews, Though. Bonus or DLC Content Bonus Content: '''Hard Mode Hard Mode May Be Unlocked By Defeating Stigma With An S Rank And The Main Bosses With An XS Rank. In It, All Enemies Have 25% More Health And Deal 25% More Damage. 'Ultimate Mode' It May Be Unlocked By Beating Hard Mode. In It, All Enemies Have 50% More Health And Deal 50% More Damage. 'DLC Content:' Mini-games: 'Kendo' Quite Similar To The Kendoman.exe Minigame in Megaman Battle Network 4. Max And Nihil Are Dressed Like Samurais, And You Must Drain Nihil's Health By Hitting The Part of his body that isn't Blocked. After Building Up Your Energy Bar By Attacking, You Can Also Disarm Him, And Unleash A Flurry Of Attacks. 'Slice N' Spice' Similar To The Cooking Minigame Of MMBN4. Max Is Dressed Like A Chef, And He Must Make Several Dishes. Slice The Meat, Potatoes And Sausages By Pressing The Corresponding Buttons And, When The The Plate Is Full, Touch The Screen To Spice The Food. Often Times, Sabotalls Will Jump Into And Cover The Plate, Stopping you from putting Food Into It. In That Case, Drag The Ingredients into the plates on the sides with your Stylus until They leave. 'Footbomb' Similar to the Footbomb Minigame From MMBN4. The Difference in it is that This Particular Minigame Has A Time Limit.